Haunted
by knightcommander
Summary: After a storm strands them in the Kentucky woods, Lilo, Stitch and the rest of the gang are forced to spend the night in an abandoned hospice, a night which will soon become a night of terror. Rated T for scary images. Spooked with a new title.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Here it is, the first chapter of my second fanfiction and my first L&S fanfic. My first fic was 22 pages long and over 10,000 words in length. This first chapter won't be nearly as long, but I promise you won't be disappointed.

_I don't own anything relating to the Lilo and Stitch franchise, as it is all owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own Julian Thompson and Amber Harrington, my two original characters who will be making an appearance in this story._

**Spooked**

A Fanfiction by: knightcommander

The sun rose above the Hawaiian island of Kauai, bathing the ocean and land in a golden, almost heavenly light. The morning light revealed the emerald green beauty of the jungle, and began to warm the sands of the island's beautiful beaches. The azure blue waters of the ocean lapped delicately at the yellow sands, in a never-ending battle to claim supremacy over the beach.

The early morning light also revealed the little town nestled into the far side of the island. The town, known as Kokaua Town to its residents, was a quaint little place. It was small enough to be compared with the little mountain villages to speckle the Appalachian region of the Eastern United States, but had the unique tropical atmosphere of a Polynesian island town. It consisted of houses and shops in all manner of description, from quaint little cottages to sleek modern ranch houses, from locally owned businesses to outdoor stands selling all manners of merchandise. It was at one of these shops that we begin our story.

At Kiki's Coffee Hut, two figures sat at a table, sipping from their mugs. One was a young Hawaiian girl, about six or seven years old, with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a red muumuu, a traditional Hawaiian dress, and a pair of blue sandals. This youngster's name was Lilo Pelekai, the younger of two sisters who lived in a house not to far outside of town.

The other figure was an animal that defied identification. At first glance, the creature appeared to be a blue koala bear, but upon closer inspection one could see that it was no animal native to Earth. There was a very good reason for this. This animal was in fact an alien, or to be more specific, a heavily modified creature created through genetic engineering. His official designation was Experiment 626, but Lilo, and the rest of Kokaua Town, knew him as Stitch. At the moment, Stitch was enjoying his two most favorite of Earth's items of sustenance, coconut cake and coffee.

"I don't know about you, Stitch, but I'm bored." Lilo said. Stitch looked up from his cake.

"Gaba?" He asked. Lilo put rested her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands.

"I mean that there's nothing to do. Nani's at work, there's no waves at the beach, and there hasn't been an experiment activated in almost a week." Lilo said in a classic bored-out-of-one's-skull tone. "If I don't find something fun to do, I'm going to go crazy." Stitch was about to make a comment when he saw a familiar form come walking up to them.

"Hey Lilo, hey Stitch." They heard. They both looked and saw their best friend Victoria standing beside their table. Victoria was about the same age as Lilo, with brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wore a white t-shirt, red shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. "Why the long face, Lilo?" She asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"I'm bored out of my skull. If I don't find something to do, I'm going to lose it." Lilo said. Stitch nodded.

"Bored, huh?" Victoria asked. "What's up? No new experiments to chase?" Lilo had told Victoria the truth about Stitch and the other experiments a few months back. At first, Victoria didn't believe it, but one good look at her own experiment, Snooty, was all the proof she needed. Now, the fact that all of the "cousins" were aliens didn't bother her one bit.

"Not a single, solitary one." Lilo said dejectedly. Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's too bad." Victoria said, and then she smiled. "Say, I think I have a idea." Lilo looked up at her.

"Really, what?" Lilo asked, her lips forming a smile for the first time that day.

"My mom and dad are taking me camping to Kentucky for a few days, and they said I could bring friends." Victoria said. "Myrtle and Yuki already said they'd come, and I wanted to invite you and Stitch, too." Lilo smiled with excitement, but that didn't last long.

"I don't know if I can go. I have to ask Nani, but I don't think she'd like it if I went so far away." Lilo said.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Victoria said reassuringly. "Come on." She beckoned to them to get up and follow her, which they did. The group set off immediately in the direction of Lilo's house.

Lilo's house was located at the end of dirt road leading outside of town. For the most part, it was your average, two-story beach house, sitting on stilts with a wooden stairway leading up to the front door. It was painted light blue with grayish colored roof tiles and white widow panes and doors. What made this house unique was the large metal dome that jutted out of the top of the roof. This dome was in fact Lilo's room, built into the house by extraterrestrial mad scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba after he destroyed the house trying to capture Stitch when he first came to Earth. He made the renovations as a sort of "I'm sorry" gift to the family for wrecking their old house and nearly getting Lilo taken away by Social Services.

Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria walked up the steps leading to the front door of the house. Lilo knocked on the door twice, and none other than Jumba himself opened it. He was a large, almost obese purple alien with four yellow colored eyes and elephant-like feet. He wore a pair of blue shorts and a floral print shirt that barely fit over his massive girth. He looked down at the group and smiled.

"Ah, little girl and 626." He said, still habitually referring to Stitch by his experiment number. "Is good to be seeing you. And I see that you have brought little friend with you."

"Jumba, is Nani home yet? I need to ask her something." Lilo said.

"I am afraid not." Jumba replied in his almost Russian-sounding accent. "But come, you may be sitting inside and waiting for her." Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch walked into the living room and sat down to wait for Nani. Thinking that they would be waiting for a while, they turned on the TV and turned it to cartoons.

It was another hour or so before Nani arrived home from work. After she came in the house, she promptly collapsed onto the sofa at the end of the room, exhausted.

"Oi! What a day!" She exclaimed.

"Tired, Nani?" Victoria said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello, Victoria." Nani said. "What brings you here?" Victoria turned Lilo and whispered, "Ask her" into Lilo's ear. Lilo then turned to her sister.

"Nani, Victoria and her family are going camping for a few days." Lilo said. Nani straightened up a bit.

"Okay, what… Oh, let me guess, she invited you to come along with her." Nani said slyly. Lilo gulped slightly.

"Uh, yes, she did." Lilo said quickly. "Do you mind?"

"Where are they going?" Nani asked. This time Lilo gulped big time.

"To Kentucky." Lilo said. Nani's eyes widened a little.

"To Kentucky?" She exclaimed. Lilo nodded. Nani gave a look of concern. "I don't know, Lilo. That's an awful long ways away."

"Don't worry, Nani. She'll be with us." Victoria chimed in.

"Ih." Stitch said.

"And besides, I've been burned out with all the experiment catching. This would be a good break for me." Lilo said. Nani was still a little apprehensive about sending Lilo so far away, but like Victoria said, she'd be with them, so she'd stay out of trouble.

"Oh, alright." Nani said with a smile. "You can go with them. Just be sure to behave yourself, okay?" Lilo whooped with delight.

"Thank you, Nani. I promise to be good." Lilo said. Nani gave a chuckle, and both Victoria and Stitch jumped for joy. Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch thought that they would be in for the time of their lives.

Little did they know that soon, their little vacation into the wilderness would turn into a night of pure terror.

_Well, there you all have it, the first chapter of Spooked is finished. Sorry that it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please read and review, and no flames please._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

I have returned, and I bring you the second chapter of my story. I've gotten 61 hits so far on this one, and I'm glad to see that people are reading my work. And now, without much further ado, I present Chapter two of Spooked

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Lilo and Stitch._

Chapter Two: Arrival

Lilo and Stitch spent the remainder of the day packing up for the trip. They each brought a week's worth of extra clothes, some raingear, flashlights, spare batteries, bug repellant, some warm clothing in case it got cold, and Lilo brought her CD player and some CDs with her favorite Elvis songs on them. They also packed some snack foods and drinks for the flight into Louisville. Victoria's parents had already booked flights for all them, leaving out of Kona International Airport on the Big Island, where they would connect in Phoenix, Arizona and Cincinnati, Ohio before finally reaching Louisville.

Lilo was about to zip up her blue-colored suitcase when she noticed her handmade doll, Scrump, lying on her bed.

"Oops, I almost forgot Scrump!" She said, rushing forward and grabbing the doll. Stitch, meanwhile, was grabbing some extra blankets from a trunk underneath his foldout bed and stuffing then in his suitcase, a red one with wheels on one end and a pullout handle on the other. Once they had finished, they stood back.

"Okay Stitch, did we get everything?" Lilo asked. Stitch pulled out a list of items that they intended to pack and checked things off.

"Ih." Was his reply. "We got everything."

"Alright then. Oh, man, I can't wait. I've never been to the mainland before." Lilo said. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. The two of them immediately raced to the elevator and descended to hallway. They then raced to the front door and opened. Standing on the other side was none other than Yuki, one of Lilo's nemeses turned friend. About Lilo's age and of Japanese ancestry, she was dressed in her typical outfit, dark green shorts and a green shirt, rounded off with a pair of black sandals.

"Hi, Yuki. What's up?" Lilo said.

"Myrtle and Victoria sent me to get you. We're gonna go surfing." Yuki said.

"Alright, let me get ready. I'll meet you outside." Lilo said. Yuki shouted "Yeah" and skipped down the steps to the driveway. Lilo ran upstairs to get changed into her bathing suit.

Meanwhile, down at Kiki's, Myrtle and Victoria sat at a table, chatting as if they had been friends forever. It wasn't always like that, however. Long ago, Myrtle and the rest of her posse wouldn't have given the two a passing glance. They once treated them like outcasts, simply because of their differences, like Lilo's interest in old time horror movies. All that changed the day before summer started, a day that would change their whole perception of them forever. Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel, whom Myrtle had once kept as a pet, broke into her house and attempted to kidnap her dog, Gigi, who was revealed to be in reality Experiment 007. Hamsterviel threatened her and attempted to vaporize her with plasma weapons mounted to a tripod machine, when Lilo and Stitch heard her desperate cries for help and rushed to their aid. To make a long story short, the two of them chased Hamsterviel away, and saved her life. Afterward, Myrtle was so grateful that she started to hang out with Lilo and Victoria, and had her friends do so as well. In just a short time, the six of them, with Stitch and his cousins included, were the best of friends, and completely inseparable.

Myrtle glanced at her watch and saw that the display read 12:00 pm. Yuki had been gone for about twenty minutes. Victoria glanced off down the bustling street and saw that neither Yuki nor Lilo had shown up yet. Myrtle sighed.

"I hope they get back soon." She said. "The beach is going to be swarming with tourists in about another hour." Victoria nodded in agreement. The beach was usually packed with visiting tourists around 12:30, especially during the summer.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Victoria said. It was then that she spotted the two of them, along with Stitch, coming down the sidewalk. "See, there they are now." Yuki and Lilo both waved and ran over to their table, Stitch in hot pursuit.

"We though you'd gotten lost." Myrtle said. Victoria nodded.

"Sorry we're late." Lilo said. "I had to pack for the trip."

"Ih." Stitch agreed. Myrtle took another look at her watch. It read 12:15. If they wanted to beat the crowds, they needed to hurry.

"Hey, guys." Myrtle said. "It's almost twelve-thirty. If we want to beat the crowds, we'd better get going." The rest of them all heartily agreed and quickly left the shop.

The five of them arrived at the beach just in the nick of time. The tourists were already beginning to flock to the beach. The myriad of colorful umbrellas, beach towels, and bathing suits made the beach come alive with color. Making the scene even more beautiful was the ocean itself, today colored a bright turquoise color perfect for the island's tropical atmosphere. The girls had already gotten into their bathing suits. Lilo was dressed in her usual red and yellow striped one, while Victoria was wearing a deep purple one, Yuki a lime green one, and Myrtle a pink one, her favorite color. All of them, Stitch included, carried a small surfboard designed for children. Lilo was using a white one with a red stripe down the bottom. Myrtle and Victoria both carried light blue ones, Myrtle's having a black spiral pattern on the bottom, and Yuki had a bright yellow one with a black fishbone pattern on the bottom. And lastly, Stitch carried an orange one with "626" written on the bottom in big black letters.

The five of them scanned the surf, checking out the waves. The waves today were big, but not big enough that they risked getting hurt or drowning. Seeing the great sets for today, the five immediately rushed down to the water and dived into the surf. Lilo and Stitch almost immediately caught a wave and rode all the way back into shore, where they promptly paddled back out to catch another one. Victoria caught the next one, likewise riding into shore. Myrtle and Yuki, not about to be undone, were quick to seek out waves of their own. Yuki caught one and easily rode it to shore. When Myrtle was riding hers, she overturned near the top of the wave and slipped off of her board. Lilo and the rest were scared for a moment, but then Myrtle emerged from the water, spitting out the salty water and scrambling back onto her board.

"Remind me never to do that again." She called to the others. They just laughed and paddled back out into the surf, sitting on their boards and simply chattering away.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Yuki asked.

"It's a little campground outside Louisville." Victoria said. "My aunt and uncle are part owners, so they got us a discout." Yuki nodded.

"I'll bet the Appalachians are beautiful this time of year." Myrtle chimed in. The rest looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"The Appalachians. It's a mountain range in the Eastern US." Myrtle said. "They go from Canada all the way down to Alabama." The others nodded.

"That's right, now I remember." Lilo said. "There's supposed to be a big hiking trail going through them." Myrtle nodded.

"The Appalachian Trail. It goes from Georgia to Maine." Yuki gave a small gasp.

"That's a long way for a hiking trail." She said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of hiking, I planned on going on a nature hike while we're there." Victoria said. "Nowhere near the Appalachian Trail, though."

"Thank goodness. I'd drop dead after two miles." Yuki said with a laugh. The others laughed as well. Lilo was excited about the coming trip. She had always wanted to take a trip to the mainland and see the world outside the confines of their little island home, and now she was getting the chance.

Dawn rose bright and early over Kokau Town the next morning. Lilo awoke at 6:00 am, ready to catch her flight to Louisville. She gave her stuff a last minute look over before heading down the elevator and for the bathroom. She drew herself a bath, gathered some soap and shampoo, and jumped in. Once she had finished washing herself, she let the water drain from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She then walked over to the sink, pulled out her toothpaste and toothbrush, and proceeded to brush her teeth. After rinsing and spitting, she ran back to her room. She picked out her green muumuu and a pair of black sandals, then got her suitcase, hauled it to the elevator, descended, and placed her suitcase next to the front door. She then went back to her room and tried to wake up Stitch. She gently shook him.

"Cmon, Stitch, its time to get up." She said gently. Stitch just groaned.

"Stitch, you want to catch the plane?" She asked. Stitch groaned again and sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "That's a good boy." Lilo said. Stitch groaned again and trudged off to the bathroom. Lilo went to Nani's room to wake her, as she would be the one giving her a ride to the airport. Nani slept peacefully, that is, until Lilo's shrill shout woke her up.

"Nani, wake up! It's almost time to go." Lilo said. Nani groaned as she sat up in bed, adjusting her dark blue t-shirt and green sleeping pants as she did so. Lilo had possibly the biggest smile possible on her face as Nani climbed out of bed and stretched again before trudging downstairs to make breakfast.

At Myrtle's house, Ms. Edmonds gently opened the door to her daughter's room, peeking in a seeing Myrtle fast asleep, Gigi sleeping at the foot of the bed. Ms. Edmonds gently entered the room, being careful not to wake up Gigi, as she had a tendency to bark when disturbed. Coming to Myrtle's bedside, she gently pulled back the scarlet bedcovers, revealing Myrtle's sleeping form. She gave a smile at the sight, and then gently shook her.

"Myrtle honey, time to get up." Ms. Edmonds gently said. Myrtle stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Wake up, honey, your plane leaves today." Ms. Edmonds said. Myrtle opened her eyes and stretched like a cat before sitting up in bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before turning to her mother.

"What time is it?" She sleepily asked.

"It's six o' clock, angel. Your plane leaves in four hours, and we have to go to the big island." Ms. Edmonds said. With that, Myrtle hopped out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth. She then ran to the closet just outside the bathroom and grabbed a towel and washcloth as her mother entered the bathroom to draw her bath.

A couple hours later, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Myrtle, Yuki, and Ms. Edmonds all stood at the ferry dock on the other side of Kauai, waiting to board the ferry to the big island of Hawaii so they could catch their plane. Lilo was wearing her red muumuu, Stitch his Kenny disguise, and Myrtle and Yuki had both changed their attire and were now wearing pink and yellow sundresses.

"I can't wait to get there." Yuki said happily. "I've never been off the island before. I'm so excited." The others couldn't agree more as they stepped onto the ferry, which promptly cast off and headed out into the bay and towards the big island. The three of them

"Me too. This is gonna be great!" Lilo said. It was then that they both noticed Myrtle. She was hanging onto the railing, her face a pasty white color.

"Myrtle, are you okay?" Yuki asked. Myrtle opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gargling sound. Myrtle immediately swung her head over the railing and vomited violently. By the time she was done, she could hardly stand up.

"I've never told you guys this, but I get seasick." Myrtle said weakly. "Cars don't bother me, but for some reason boats do."

"I hope you don't get sick on the plane." Yuki said.

"You and me both." Myrtle said, before staggering as another wave of nausea threatened to come over her. Nani and Ms. Edmonds immediately rushed over and held her up as she again puked over the side. Lilo and Yuki simply sighed, feeling sorry for poor Myrtle.

Once the gang reached dry land, they met up with Victoria and her parents at the dock. Victoria had gone over the other day to avoid the tieups at the ferry in the morning. Victoria eagerly ran up to them when they got off the ferry.

"Hey guys!" She called as she ran over. Myrtle, Yuki, and Lilo all hugged her when she got over, and Nani and Ms. Edmonds were reintroduced to Victoria's parents.

"Hey girls, we have about a half hour to get to the airport. You ready?" Victoria's father asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Lilo asked. He gave a chuckle and began loading their luggage into the trunk of his car.

The cavernous interior of Kona's main terminal towered above the six of them as they rushed to get to their gate on time. The trip to the airport took them longer than they thought due to sudden traffi, and when they finally arrived had only ten minutes to get to the gate. The long run tired Myrtle out, who was still weak from her seasickness while on the ferry. Noticing this, Stitch picked her up and carried her above his head as the gang rounded a corner, the girls and Stitch pulling out their boarding passes as they got near the gate. When they finally reached it, they were relieved to find that the plane was still there, just beginning to board. The girls handed their passes to the ticket lady, who glanced a little at "Kenny" but took his nonetheless. Nani gave Lilo a hug before she got on.

"Bye, Lilo. Be safe and have a good trip." Nani said.

"Okay, Nani. See you in a few days." Lilo said. Ms. Edmonds hugged and kissed Myrtle goodbye before she, Yuki, and Lilo, with Stitch and Victoria's parents in tow, ran down the tunnel and boarded the plane.

The flight from Hawaii to Louisville was long a tiring. Lilo had brought her Elvis CD with her to, and Myrtle had brought some of her favorite DVDs and a portable player with her to help pass the time, but the flight was still long. After nearly a day in the air because of the two stops they had to make, they were relieved when the plane finally touched down at Louisville International Airport. Once the all clear had been given to depart, they wasted no time in getting off of the plane. The jet lag was so severe that they didn't even pay attention to the terminal's interior, and only seemed to come alive when they exited the terminal and boarded a cab to take them to the hotel they were staying at.

"Oi, I thought that flight would never end!" Myrtle exclaimed when they finally reached the hotel.

"We looked like zombies coming off of it." Lilo added in. "Thank goodness it's over." Yuki simply nodded, to overcome with jet lag to say anything. The gang entered the hotel and checked in. After getting their room keys, they trudged over to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor, where their rooms were.

"Okay." Victoria's mother said. "Me, Bob, and Victoria will share one room, and Lilo, Myrtle, and Stitch will share the other." The girls and Stitch all nodded as the elevator doors opened, and they all trudged to their respective rooms. Once they reached theirs, Lilo and Myrtle changed into their nightgowns while Stitch got out of his disguise. The three of them said a simple "goodnight" to each other before closing their eyes and allowing sleep to take them.

Okay, you all probably have a lot of questions about this. The first thing your going to ask me is "If this is a horror story, where's all the scary scenes?" Yes, this is a ghost story. The scary scenes will start around the fourth or fifth chapter, so be patient.

_Also, you're probably going to ask me about how Myrtle and Lilo became friends. The full details will be told in my upcoming crossover story, "Augment", so if you want, drop on by the Star Fox section and read about it._

_Please read and review. No flames, please._


	3. Chapter 3: Waverly Hills Sanatorium

Woah! Over 200 hits and eight reviews so far! This story is my most popular yet! And now, it's about to get more popular, because I now present to third chapter to Spooked. Enjoy!

Also, I want to correct a minor geographical error. It turns out that Louisville is not located in the Appalachian region of Kentucky, but the Bluegrass Region, which is fairly flat. The Appalachians aren't very far away, however, by my estimates about an hour or so long drive. So, even though they were talking about the Appalachians in a previous chapter, the story will take place in the Bluegrass Region

_Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Lilo and Stitch. It is copyrighted to Disney._

Chapter Three: Waverly Hills Sanatorium

**---**

The sun rose bright and early over the Bluegrass Region of northern Kentucky, bathing the hills and fields of bluegrass that give the area its name in a golden light. Louisville, the jewel of the region, was not untouched by the suns illuminating rays. The light reflected off of the glass sides of the cities famous skyscrapers, giving them a shine usually only reserved for gemstones. As the sun rose over the buildings, the city began to come to life once again. Commuters on their way to work filled the city streets with the honking of horns and gave them the appearance of ant trails. At the tiny hotel situated at the back end of the city, the daylight began waking up the guests. The two girls sleeping in room 93 were no different. The light filtering in through the window hit Lilo directly in the eyes, causing them to flutter open. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before getting up and trudging over to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. First, she grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush, dabbed a bit of toothpaste onto the brush, and proceeded to brush her teeth. She brushed all up and down her entire jaw line, not skipping a single tooth. She then spit into the sink, and poured some water into a paper cup from the dispenser on the sink. She gulped the water, and sloshed it around in her mouth to rinse out all the toothpaste still in her mouth. She gargled a bit, and then spat the water back into the sink. Her teeth all nice and clean, she grabbed a bar of soap and bottle of shampoo from the counter and got herself ready to jump in the shower.

In the meantime, Myrtle and Stitch were waking up as well. Myrtle stretched and yawned wide, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Stitch stretched like a cat before climbing out of bed and heading over to the bathroom. When he got there, however, he heard the sound of water running. Lilo was in the shower. Stitch turned around to see Myrtle on her way to the bathroom as well, a towel in her hand.

"What's up?" She asked. Stitch pointed to the bathroom door.

"Lilo in shower." He replied. Myrtle nodded.

"Well, looks like we'll have to wait our turn." Myrtle said. Stitch nodded, and they both sat down to wait their turn.

**---**

In the meantime, Victoria, Yuki, and her parents were already awake and about. Victoria's parents were packing their clothes and toiletries for their camping trip, while Victoria and Yuki sat on the edge of their bed, watching early morning cartoons.

"I wonder if Lilo and them are up yet." Yuki asked. Victoria giggled a little.

"If I know Lilo, she's out colder than a KO'd boxer." She replied, eliciting a laugh from Yuki. Yuki fell into silent thought for a second. For almost as long as she could remember, she had held nothing but contempt for Lilo, Victoria, and especially Stitch, mostly due to Myrtle's prejudiced influence. She could never have seen herself where she was now, as Lilo and Victoria's best friend. When Myrtle had told her, along with her other friends Elena and Teresa, about how Lilo had saved her life and how she wanted patch things over with her, she could scarcely believe what she was hearing, but she went along with it. Now, she was glad she did, as were the others. Her musings were cut short by the voice of Victoria's mother.

"Victoria, could you see if Lilo and them are up yet. We'd like to get going soon." Victoria nodded and jumped off the bed, Yuki following her as she ran out the door and over to Lilo's room, which was right next-door. Victoria raised her fist and knocked on the door. The two girls heard the sound of someone running to the door, before it opened to reveal Myrtle with a typical just-got-out-of-bed look on her face.

"Hi Myrtle. Is Lilo up yet?" Victoria asked. Myrtle pointed to the bathroom, where Lilo was still in the shower.

"Oh, I see." Victoria said. "What about Stitch?"

"Ih, Stitch awake!" They heard Stitch call from inside the room. The two of them nodded. Myrtle gestured for them to come in, which they obliged. As they entered, they heard the shower turning off. A couple of seconds later, Lilo stepped out, wearing an orange colored bathrobe with a matching towel wrapped around the top of her head, much like a turban.

"Shower's free!" Lilo called. Myrtle and Stitch looked at each other, mischievous grins appearing on their faces.

"Tookie buwaba!" Stitch shouted, racing off with Myrtle in hot pursuit. Stitch, being faster than Myrtle, handily won the little race to the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the bathroom door, blowing Myrtle a raspberry before slamming the door.

"Hey, no fair!" Myrtle shouted, shaking her fist at the door. "Your genes are spliced!" Lilo, Victoria, and Yuki burst into laughter as they watched this display. Myrtle just fumed and stomped back over to her bed to wait for her turn.

**---**

For the guests staying in room 315 of the Louisville Holiday Inn, the morning was a little less chaotic than the one Lilo and Stitch were currently experiencing. The sunlight filtering through the window failed to wake them up, so the honor went to their alarm clock. At the instant the glowing red LED's turned to 9:00, the radio immediately began to blast out the opening notes to Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising". The figure sleeping in the bed next to the clock immediately groaned and pounded his fist onto the snooze button as the song reached "earthquakes and lightning". The figure sat up in bed, revealing himself to be a man dressed in a white t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. He had a head of scraggly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and sported a goatee that was the same brown as his head hair. Groaning, he stood, stretching himself out and popping some of the bones in his back.

"You hear that, Amber?" He said to his female companion. "It's time to get up." He said before turning around. He noticed that Amber was not in her usual place next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

'How does she do it?" The man, who's name was Julian Thompson, said to himself with a smile. She always managed to get herself up before anybody else, whether it was back home in Virginia Beach or on the road, and whether she had her alarm set or not. Julian decided pondering it was useless, and hauled himself over to where his other roommate, his best friend Daniel Langford, slept. Julian gently kicked Langford's bed, which didn't even cause him to stir. Julian tried again, this time a little harder. Still, Daniel slept on. Then, Julian got a sly smile on his face, and reared back and brought his foot down right on Daniel's crotch. Daniel immediately woke up with a yelp of pain.

"Damn, Boss!" Daniel shouted upon seeing the culprit. "I need those!" Julian just laughed.

"Well, if you'd haul your tail out of bed I wouldn't have too." He said with a chuckle. Daniel just grumbled and hauled his tired form out of bed. Both of them walked over to the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sound of water running. It didn't take the genius of Albert Einstein to figure out whom it was.

"How the hell does she do it? No matter what, she never fails to get up at least an hour before we do!" Daniel exclaimed. Julian just shook his head, and then knocked on the door. A soft, melodic voice responded.

"I'll be in the shower in a sec!" Amber's voice called. Julian and Daniel were left gaping at each other. She had just gotten up? Such a thing was unheard of!

"Well, can you let us know so we can get ourselves ready?" Julian called. A brief girlish giggle was the response he got.

"Well, I don't mind if _you _come in." Amber replied sexily. Julian's eyes widened at what she just said.

"What!" He gasped. Daniel snickered at the exchange, whilst Amber giggled again.

"Oh, come on. I haven't got anything you haven't seen before!" She called back with another giggle. Daniel's snickers grew louder at Julian's blush.

"Babe, my modesty is something that I pride myself on!" Julian replied.

"You, modest?" Amber said, with mock shock. "You could have fooled me with the way you acted when we first met!" Julian's blush, which was a first light pink, turned almost beet red, while Daniel began roaring with laughter. Amber joined in the laughter, whilst Julian just burned with embarrassment.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Julian said in embarrassment, remembering the "encounter" they had back in Louisiana. Daniel, by this point, was in tears from all of the laughter, and was rolling around on the floor, just laughing his head off. Julian turned to him with a look of fury on his face.

"Laugh it up while you can, Scruff McGruff." Julian snarled, referring to the full beard that Daniel had grown himself. "I guarantee that you won't be once I land another kick to your teabags." Daniel stopped laughing almost immediately. The silence that came about only lasted about two seconds before Amber chimed in again.

"Okay guys, I'm in the shower now, it's safe!" She called. Julian glared at Daniel one last time before stepping into the bathroom, partially shrouding himself in the steam that was billowing in the room from Amber's shower. Julian closed the door to give himself a little privacy while he got himself ready. He pulled out a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, and dabbed a little on the end of the toothbrush. Before he could bring the brush to his mouth, though, he heard Amber's voice behind him.

"You know I love you, right?" She said. Julian turned around to see her poking her head above the shower screen, her chin resting in her arms and a loving look on her face. Julian's eyes widened briefly at the sight.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. Amber giggled a little, before pushing a strand of her shining blond hair out of her eyes and pushing herself back from the screen, holding both hands up. It didn't take Julian long to figure the answer out. Amber was using her hidden talent to literally levitate off the floor of the shower. Amber, as it turns out, was possessed of a full set of psychic abilities, including telepathy and telekinesis. Right now, she was using her telekinesis to levitate.

"Whoops." Julian said with a smile. "I totally forgot that you were psychic, though I don't remember levitation being part of the package." Amber giggled.

"Apparently so, because you forgot that my telekinesis allows me to manipulate my own body as well as objects and other people." She said. "But don't worry about it, I forgot that I was telepathic myself." Julian couldn't help but laugh. Whenever they wanted to have a "private" conversation, they would usually carry on telepathically, Amber sending messages to Julian's brain, and then sensing his reply with the same power.

"Forget about it." Julian said, his voice betraying an ever-so-slight hint of a Boston accent, despite his mouth being full of toothpaste. Amber just continued to float in place, her arms once again resting in her chin. "And yes, I do know that you love me. Nothing could make me doubt that." Amber smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said happily. "I'd come kiss you, but like you said you pride yourself on your modesty." Julian gargled some water in his mouth and then spit, before wiping his mouth and then turning to his lover with a smile.

"Well then, I'll come over there." He said, stepping over to the shower. Amber smiled, allowing herself to float back to the ground. She peeked her head out of the shower screen, allowing herself to be taken into a deep passionate kiss. They held their kiss for about two minutes, before a loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Are you two done in there? I'd like to brush my teeth and shower, you know." Julian and Amber both scowled.

"I get the shower next." Julian said.

"I'll make sure of that." Amber said, withdrawing back into the shower to finish washing up.

**---**

Lilo, Victoria, Yuki, and Stitch, who had by now finished washing up and dressing, stood waiting for Myrtle to finish showering before heading out to start the day. Lilo and Stitch simply sat on the bed, while Yuki and Victoria read an itinerary that Victoria's mother had written up.

"So, what's the plan?" Yuki asked Victoria. Lilo and Stitch turned and listened with interest. Victoria thumbed back up to the top of the itinerary, holding it so Yuki could see.

"Well, first we set up camp, and then mom wants to go on a driving tour of the county." Victoria read off. "After that, I was planning on going on a night hike through the woods. I heard this area has a lot of Great Horned Owls."

"I've never seen one of those before." Lilo chimed in. Having been born in Hawaii, Lilo had never encountered any mainland bird species, unless one counted the various North American songbirds that had been introduced to the island's ecosystem. Victoria smirked.

"Well, tonight we'll get our chance." She said, folding up the itinerary and stuffing it in her back pocket.

"Gaba owl?" Stitch asked, a look of curiosity on his face. Yuki cocked her head in surprise.

"You mean none of you have ever seen an owl?" She asked. "Haven't you ever been to the zoo?"

"Catching all those experiments took a lot of our time." Lilo cut in. Stitch nodded in agreement. "Seen a couple of honeycreepers, though. Wild ones." Yuki looked surprised.

"I though those were all extinct." She said.

"They might as well be. The zoo said there were only a few breeding pairs left on the island." Victoria said. The rest of them hung their heads, their deep respect for Hawaii's wildlife coming into play. A cough brought them out of their retrospect. Myrtle had finished showering and dressing. She was now wearing a white shirt with pink shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said. "I say we hit the road." The rest of them smiled and cheered in agreement, before nearly bowling each other over rushing out the door.

---

The car ride through Jefferson County was, not surprisingly, the most pleasant trip any of them had taken. Once they got on the rural roads outside of the bustling metropolis of Louisville, the beautiful countryside of the famous Bluegrass Region opened up before them like an enchanted garden. The land was awash in forests, painting the landscape a deep green usually reserved only for gemstones. Add this to the perfect blue sky that the summer day presented to them, and you had a picture worthy of a painting or the lens of a skilled landscape photographer. The girls and Stitch, for one, were taken up in the beautiful landscape that stood before them. They all thought the Kauai was beautiful, with its long golden beaches and lush jungles, but the scenery that lay before them could quite possibly be the only place on Earth that rivaled it. They drove around for about an hour, stopping every now and then to take pictures, before turning around and heading a little ways up the road. Shortly before they got to the campground they would be staying at, they stopped at a large rest area to use the restroom. The gang exited their car and made their way into the large brick building. Once inside, Victoria, her mother, and Myrtle veered off to use the restroom, while Victoria's father stood outside the bathroom waiting for them. Lilo, Yuki, and Stitch noticed another room right next to the one they were in, and exhibit dedicated to historic Jefferson County. The three of them decided to go explore the exhibit, and walked over.

The exhibit presented, with pictures and dioramas, the entire history of Jefferson County, Kentucky, from its organization in 1780 all the way up to the present day. Lilo and Stitch were examining a gallery about famous people from Jefferson County, while Yuki was finishing up reading an exhibit about the University of Louisville. As she walked away from the exhibit, she noticed a large photograph of a large, mansion-like building, made of brick and gray, granite like stone, sticking out of a grove of trees like an ancient castle. The building had a solitary tower with four rounded protrusions on each side of the square structure, further adding to the buildings regal atmosphere. Curious, Yuki walked over to the display, and read the paragraph that came with the picture.

WAVERLY HILLS SANATORIUM 

_Throughout most of the early 20th century, Jefferson County was ravaged by periodic outbreaks of tuberculosis. The disease, nicknamed the "White Plague" because of the ghastly white color sufferers became, would spread around the county like a wildfire, wiping out entire households and sometimes depopulating entire towns. The outbreaks were so severe that the local tuberculosis hospital, which was built in 1910 to accommodate about 40 to 50 patients, was often overwhelmed with upwards of 140 patients. Realizing the need for new facility to treat the massive influx of patients, the State of Kentucky approved the construction of new, five-story hospital capable of housing over 400 patients. The new hospital opened on October 17, 1926 as the Waverly Hills Tuberculosis Sanatorium, and was billed as the most advanced facility for the treatment of tuberculosis in the country. The facilities served both as a treatment center and as a research hospital, were doctors experimented with new treatments in an attempt to find a cure for the dreaded disease._

_Official records from the hospital have been lost, so it remains unclear as to exactly how many people were treated, and how many died, at the hospital during it's eighty years of operation. Estimates vary wildly, from a few hundred to over sixty thousand. Most experts, however, put the number at somewhere between five and ten thousand._

_Following the discovery of the antibiotic streptomycin in 1943, tuberculosis was largely eradicated throughout the country, and the need for facilities like Waverly was greatly diminished. The hospital was closed down as a tuberculosis hospital in June of 1961. It was briefly reopened as a geriatrics hospital in 1962, but was closed down by the State of Kentucky in 1981 due to patient abuse. Since then, the building has passed through several owners, eventually ending up with current owners John and Linda Calloway in 2001. Since acquiring the property, the Calloway's have embarked on an ambitious restoration program, planning to eventually turn the building into a museum._

_Because of the building's tragic past, a number of urban legends have sprung up over the years. Some, such as the "draining room", where the bodies of the deceased were drained of their blood before being processed out of the building, or that the 500 foot long tunnel built along with the building was built entirely for the removal of the dead, are untrue. Others, such as the common legend that the building is the most haunted in America, are debatable. One thing is certain; Waverly has become one of Louisville's most well known buildings, and a symbol of the city's sometimes tragic past._

Yuki examined the display further, reading captions about the old hospital, which looked more like a summer cottage than a hospital, and about some of the treatments used to try to cure people afflicted with tuberculosis. One of the descriptions, about a surgical procedure where doctors would remove ribs from a patient to give the lungs more room to expand, made her wince slightly as she read it. If only they had the medicine back then, they wouldn't have had to do such things in order to try and save people. Yuki was brought out of her thoughts by Victoria's voice calling to her. Lilo and Stitch heard it as well.

"Hey guys, it's time to go!" The three of them left the exhibit and rejoined the group. As they left, Yuki told them about what she had seen.

"Sanatorium? Sounds like a place where they send crazy people." Myrtle said. Yuki shook her head.

"The thing said that it was a hospital for something called 'tubercalosis'." She said.

"You mean tuberculosis." Victoria's father said. "It's an infection of the lungs. Back before we had all these antibiotics, catching it was a virtual death sentence." The girls and Stitch listened to his statements with rapt attention. "They built hospitals like that all over the country, especially near cities like Louisville where the disease hit hardest." Victoria's mother looked at him with disgust.

"Could you not be so morbid around the kids?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What! I'm hardly being morbid!" Victoria's father said in a defensive tone. Her mother simply huffed and got in the passenger in the side of the car. The girls simply shrugged and got into the car, eager to reach the campsite and begin their fun.

---

The ride to the campsite was rather uneventful, considering they had an alien experiment riding with them who had a penchant for mischief. Stitch was rather well behaved, however, even managing to not hold his head out of the window, which would probably have gotten them pulled over by the sometimes over-zealous highway patrol. It was actually an event when they finally drove under the colorful welcome sign, beckoning them to enter the Louisville Campground. The trees on either side of them formed an almost endless emerald green tunnel, set off by tiny shafts of sunlight that filtered down through the canopy. The girls and Stitch were all awed by the scenery, which reminded them of the jungle trails back home. Stitch, who had so far managed to avoid breaking any of the rules of the road, decided now was the time to hang his head out of the window, a little bit of drool dribbling off of the end of his tongue. Myrtle, who was sitting right next to him, winced a little when she saw this. Although Stitch was her friend, his little quirks still got to her sometimes. After hating both of them for so long, she was still getting used to them.

"Ugh." She moaned a little as some of Stitch's slobber fell onto her lap. She quickly wiped it away as the car turned down another dirt road. Little white painted signs with black numbers on them lined the side of the road, indicating the entrances to campsites. The van pulled up to one of the campsites, number 13, and parked in the middle of a clearing in the trees. The only signs that humans had even touched the area was a fire pit in the center of the campsite and two picnic tables off the one side, underneath a large oak tree. The whole gang immediately piled out the car and ran over to the back to unload their stuff. Victoria's father opened the rear door, and the girls and Stitch immediately piled in, sorting out all of their individual bags. Once they were unloaded, the unloading and setting up of the camping supplies and tents began. Stitch had no problem unloading the camping supplies, holding a box of them in each paw, but it took both Yuki and Lilo to carry the tent out, while Myrtle and Victoria both had to carry the last box of supplies, huffing and puffing at the weight of it. Victoria's parents finally offered to carry the box for them, which they were all too happy to oblige. Once everything was unloaded, the gang set about getting their tents set up. Victoria's parents set up the simple green and white dome tent they would be sleeping in, while the girls and Stitch set up a larger, almost house like tent that they would be sleeping in, which turned out to be a rather difficult affair. The thick, pipe-like metal tubes that served as the tent's poles created a jumbled mass where they had piled them, and trying to figure out how they went together made their brains hurt. Stitch, who had been tasked with unrolling the tent and rain fly, managed to further complicate the situation by getting himself wrapped up in the rain fly like a burrito, with only his ears and eyes visible. The girls all gave a collective sigh and were about to give up when Stitch, who had managed to extract himself from the rain fly, found the directions on how to set the tent up. He quickly scanned them, and then gathered up the fly and tent and brought them over to the poles. Stitch briefly disappeared in a whirlwind of blue, and when he emerged, the tent was perfectly set up.

"Tada!" Stitch triumphantly shouted, holding his fists in the air. The girls all smiled and clapped for him, soliciting a bow from Stitch.

The gang helped to set up the rest of the camping supplies, including the propane stove and lanterns, and then decided to play a game of hide and seek. A brief round of rock, paper, scissors decided that Victoria would be it. As she leaned up against a nearby tree counting to one hundred, the rest of the gang scattered, Yuki taking off in one direction and Lilo and Stitch in the other. Lilo and Stitch ran deep into the woods, tearing through empty campsites looking for a good hiding place. They were so preoccupied with their search that they failed to see the form appearing in front of them, until it was too late.

"Oof!" The three of them shouted as Lilo and Stitch collided with the man and went tumbling down into a small ravine. Lilo and Stitch groaned and stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves that had gathered on them off. They then turned to the stranger they had crashed into, who turned out to be a man in about his mid-twenties, with scraggly brown hair, a goatee, and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, black and white Adidas sneakers, a red t-shirt with blue old style letters spelling the words "Red Sox" on it, and a navy blue baseball cap with a red old style "B" on it, which at the moment was askew on his head from the impact. Next to him lay a couple pieces of electronic equipment that they couldn't identify. The man groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head where it had struck a rock. Lilo covered her mouth and gasped when she saw what she had done.

"Sorry." She said, shuffling her feet as the stranger stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes and fixing his cap. When he noticed who knocked him down, he cracked a smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said, bending down to pick up his things, which consisted of a camera and some kind of gauge-like device. Lilo's embarrassment gave way to curiosity as she looked at the gear in his hands.

"What are those for?" Lilo asked.

"What, these?" The man replied. "Oh, I use them at work. I'm a paranormal investigator." He nonchalantly added. Lilo and Stitch stared wide-eyed in amazement.

"Wow! So you go after vampires and mummies?" Lilo asked excitedly. The man laughed.

"Nope, sorry. No mummies, zombies, or that." He said. "I look for ghosts." Lilo and Stitch stood wide-eyed in amazement.

"If you're looking for ghosts, then what are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"My team and I decided we needed some fresh air while we worked." He replied. "This is where we're working." He said, pulling out a picture from his right jeans pocket. The picture was of a large bow shaped building on a hill, with the words _Waverly Hills Sanatorium _written in white letters along the top of the picture.

"That's the old hospital we read about at the rest area exhibit." Lilo said. "There are ghosts there?" The man nodded.

"Supposedly it's the most haunted building in America." He replied. 'Oh, the name's Julian by the way." The man extended his hand for a handshake. Lilo accepted the motion, while Stitch just sat down on his haunches and held his head out to be petted.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Stitch went, trying to put on his dog act. Julian simply stared at him.

"I'll take it this is your dog." Julian said. "If you don't mind me saying, he's the strangest looking dog I've ever seen." Lilo smiled and pet Stitch on the head.

"Yep, he is." She said proudly. "He's a blue ectoplasmic detection dog." Julian just smiled and pet Stitch on the head. He had a feeling that the strange blue creature standing in front of him was not a dog, but he decided not the press the subject. Just then, they heard a voice call out.

"You all can't hide forever!" The voice called. "I'm gonna find you!" It was then that Lilo remembered what she had been doing.

"Oh no!" She said. "I gotta hide, or else I'll lose!" Both she and Stitch then took off to Julian's left, calling goodbye to him along the way. A couple of seconds later, Victoria burst out of the woods, panting.

"Excuse me." She said. "Have you seen anybody come through here?" Julian smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I have." He replied. "She went that way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction Lilo ran in. Victoria thanked him and then ran off in the direction he pointed. Julian simply laughed to himself and went back over to finish preparing his equipment. He had a long day ahead of him.

---

The gang took a break for lunch around noon. They happily munched on cheeseburgers and hot dogs cooked on a fire Victoria's father had prepared earlier, the girls happily relating their day. After lunch, the girls went up to the camp store with Victoria's father to purchase some extra firewood, and then spent the rest of the day playing manhunt with Stitch (who won handily). Before they knew it, dinner was upon them. Victoria's father had prepared a uniquely southern dish, pulled pork sandwiches, which they all thoroughly enjoyed, especially Stitch, who helped himself to half the platter. Once they were finished eating, Victoria's mother unveiled her contribution to the meal, a tasty peach cobbler. The girls and Stitch enjoyed it so much they thought they would get a stomachache from all they ate. Once they were finished with their meal, they all helped to clean up. The parents handled the dishes, while the girls and Stitch patrolled the area for garbage, which thankfully for them, was nonexistent.

"Mom, me and the girls were planning on going on a night hike." Victoria said. "Would that be alright?" Victoria's mother turned and looked at her daughter.

"A night hike?" She replied. "I'm not sure, it's awfully dark out."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Victoria's father chimed in, walking back over to the fire with an armload of firewood. "This is a campground, they'll be fine." Victoria's mother was going to say something when she realized her husband was right.

"Alright, you all can go." She relented. "But don't go to far." The girls and Stitch cheered, and then went over to their tent to gather the stuff for the hike.

---

The gang met outside their campsite a few minutes later. They had gathered some flashlights, extra clothes, and ponchos in case it rained. Lilo had also brought along a notebook to keep track of any wildlife they saw.

"You all ready to go?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah!" The other's cheered.

"Alright then, let's rock a' hula!" Victoria whooped. Lilo couldn't stifle a giggle. She and Victoria were always borrowing each other's catchphrases.

The gang explored the woods for what seemed like forever. Even with their flashlights, hazards presented themselves. Both Myrtle and Lilo fell into gullies along the way, and they twice had to stop to rescue Stitch from a mudpuddle. The journey wasn't all that bad, however. They spotted several animals along the way, each one diligently recorded in Lilo's notebook. They spotted several raccoons, some bard owls, a fox, and even the elusive great horned owl, perched majestically atop a tree and silhouetted by the light of the full moon. After observing the sight for several minutes, they decided to call it a night. But as they turned to head back to their campsite, they couldn't see it. They scanned the trees for any sign of light from their campsite, but all they saw from beyond the beams of their flashlights was blackness. They had gone too far and wandered outside of the campground.

"Oh no!" Yuki said, a good hint of fear in her voice. "What do we do now?"

"First things first, we all calm down." Lilo said, Stitch nodding in agreement. They all took a deep breath, trying to calm their nerves. It was then that Myrtle spotted something atop the hill they were on.

"Hey guys, there's a road up there." She said, pointing to the top of the hill. "Maybe we should go up there and try to flag down a car." The others all nodded in agreement, and began hiking their way up to the top. Once they got up there, all they saw was a beaten dirt road. One thing was for sure; it didn't look like anybody would be coming up there for a while. Still, it was their best option, so they sat down and waited. They waited for about an hour, when a rumbling in the distance caught their attention. They looked to their right and saw the last thing they wanted to see. In the distance, flashes of lightning could be seen. There was a storm headed their way.

"Oh great, just what we needed, a thunderstorm!" Myrtle yelled.

"We need to find shelter. The last thing we need right now is to get hit by lightning." Victoria said.

"Maybe we could go in there." Yuki said, pointing to their left. They all turned and saw, looming out of the darkness, a massive, five-story building with a solitary tower thrusting it's way out of the roof. In the dim moonlight, they could just barely make out the details of the building's shape.

"Good idea, let's go." Lilo said, and the gang made their way over to the building. When they got closer, they could see that the building was made of red brick inlaid with gray stone. The front door was framed with massive stone columns, and when they got up to the door, the saw, on a brass placard, three very familiar words.

_Waverly Hills Sanatorium_

"Hey!" Yuki called out. "This is the hospital building I read about, the one for tuberculosis." The others simply nodded. Lilo, upon reading the placard, was slightly apprehensive. She remembered what Julian had told her, about how he and his friends were hunting for ghosts at Waverly Hills. Another rumbled of thunder shook the apprehension away. Lilo laughed a little to herself as she thought about how silly she was. There was probably nothing in the old building but cobwebs and dust.

"Lilo, you coming!" Victoria called to her. Lilo looked up. The rest were already at the front door. Lilo nodded and joined them. However, when Victoria tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried again, and failed.

"Rats, it's locked!" She cursed. "Guess we'll have to find another way inside." The gang searched around the building for at least ten minutes. They found a couple other doors around the back of the building, but they were also locked. They were about to give up when Myrtle spotted a concrete bunker like protrusion coming out of the hill. She directed the other's over to it, and they surprisingly found a large set of metal doors. It didn't take Stitch's supercomputer brain to figure out what it was.

"It's a tunnel." Yuki said. "But what for?"

"Who cares, let's just see if it opens." Myrtle said. Victoria walked up to the doors and pulled on the metal handle. To everyone's surprise, they opened with ease. Victoria pushed the doors open, and they all shined their flashlights down the tunnel. The tunnel was the same slate-gray concrete as the rest of the structure. It had a slight incline, and on one side was a sloping walkway, on the other stairs. The walls of the tunnel were covered in dust and cobwebs. Clearly, whatever it was used for, it hadn't been used in quite some time.

"It looks like a long climb." Lilo said. "But it's the best chance we have." The gang then began their climb up the tunnel, glad to be indoors and out of the coming storm.

They had absolutely no inkling of the hell they were walking into.

_Ah, there we go, chapter three done and ready for your enjoyment!_

_In case any of you all are wondering, Waverly Hills Sanatorium is a real place in Kentucky. You can go and visit it if you want to. The owners (who are not named in this story) conduct periodic tours of the building, to help raise money to restore and rebuild the old hospital. But after reading this, you may not want to. Well, that's all for today. It's almost midnight, and I'm going to bed. Good night everyone, and be sure to read and review._


	4. Chapter 4: Voices in the Dark

_I know you all have been waiting for the scary stuff to begin, so I know present chapter four of my story, retitled "Haunted". Brace yourselves, because things are about to get paranormal up in here!_

_Yeah, I know, lame catchphrase, but bear with me. Anyhoo, I don't own anything relating to the Lilo and Stitch franchise. It is copyrighted to Disney._

Chapter Four: Voices in the Dark

The five of them made their way up the dreary tunnel stairs, the yellow beams of their flashlights barley penetrating more than a few feet in front of them. The only other light in the dank tunnel was the green light from Stitch's eyes, caused by the activation of his night vision ability. Their footsteps echoed in the empty blackness, echoing off of the tunnel walls and reverberating with each fall of their feet.

"Whew, it smells in here." Yuki commented. Indeed, the heavy odor of dust and age invaded their nostrils as they climbed. It seemed like forever that they made their way through the darkness before they finally reached another large set of metal doors, their once pristine metal surface now covered in a thick coating of rust, some of which ended up on Victoria's hands when she grasped the handle to open the doors. Once they were opened, the girls shined their flashlights forward, revealing a particularly obnoxious scrawling that referred to someone's mother, written in green spray paint.

"Someone's idea of freedom of expression?" Myrtle asked, staring at the scrawling with disgust. Obviously, some previous owner didn't care enough about the building to keep hoodlums out.

"Who cares?" The rest said. Walking through the doors, they entered a small corridor which appeared to branch off from somewhere, probably another corridor or room. They made their way down this corridor to be confronted by yet another corridor, this one much larger and with open doorways all down the sides. Like the tunnel, the walls of the corridor were covered in graffiti spelling out all manners of messages, from simple phrases like "Hi mom" to much less appealing words. The gang made their way down the corridor until they were confronted by a large set of double doors. When they entered the doorway, a large room that was filled with shadows cast by the moonlight and more offensive graffiti than they had ever seen in their life confronted them. Lining the walls were brand new windows, no doubt put in by the new owners as part of their restoration program. However, not much else had been done. The room was still very dusty, and a large outline that might have been the receptionist's desk was the only indication that this room had had any sort of function.

"What a dump." Myrtle said, a hint of disgust in her voice. The others simply looked the room over. Lilo was the first to speak.

"Well guys, what now?" She said.

"I guess we just wait here until the storm passes." Victoria said. The rest of them all voiced their agreement, and they stepped out of the corridor they were in and entered the large room

What none of them noticed was the shadowy form that glided past the doorway they had just entered.

---

It was less than a half an hour before the storm was upon them. The darkness of the room briefly disappeared with each flash of lightning, casting dim shadows on the walls. The room was filled with a cacophony of sound as the torrential rain pummeled the building, reverberating off of the walls of the now empty sanatorium. The noise of the rain only served to make the clash of thunder sound louder. The building shook each time the lightning its voice, and hurt Stitch's supersensitive ears.

"Man, I hate storms." Yuki whined. Indeed, when she was younger, she had a crippling case of brontophobia, or fear of thunder. Every time a thunderstorm hit, it nearly gave her a heart attack. Now, at ten, her fear was lessened significantly, though storms still made her nervous.

"There's nothing to be scared about, it's just thunder." Lilo reassured her. Yuki nodded shifted around where she sat, trying to get comfortable, which proved to be difficult on the hard floor. Victoria, meanwhile, was playing around on her weather radio, which she had taken with her for just such an occasion. When she finally found the weather station, what she heard didn't sound encouraging. According to the weatherman, the storm was going last for another couple of hours, and several local stations in Louisville were reporting flooding and blocked roads. One thing was for sure; they wouldn't be leaving the old sanatorium anytime soon.

"Guys, bad news." Victoria spoke up. "The storms not gonna let up for another few hours." All the rest of them groaned.

"Ah choota!" Stitch cursed.

"You said it." Myrtle said. Lilo nodded in agreement, while Yuki simply slumped against the wall. It wasn't just the storm that was getting to her. This building, just the knowledge that so much suffering occurred, that so many people died behind it's walls, seemed to cloak the building in an aura of gloom and despair, an aura which filled her with dread. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was enough to bother her very much.

---

It was nearly three hours before the storm finally let up. By the time it did, the ground outside the sanatorium had become a virtual mini-swamp, filled with mud puddles and little rivers of deep brown water. This situation did not deter the girls and Stitch from venturing out of the building to go forward with the previous plan, flagging down a car to help them get back to camp.

That plan went down the drain the instant they got down to the road.

The road was completely covered in muddy water and debris. Tree branches, rocks, even a couple of rider mowers all were clogging the road, preventing any access to the sanatorium. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Oh no." Yuki moaned. Lilo patted her on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry, they'll clean all this up in the morning, and then they'll come looking for us." Lilo said. Yuki nodded, though she was still a little upset.

"I have an idea." Myrtle chimed in. "We should put lanterns in the building's windows. That way, if any comes up to check it, they'll see them and know we're here." The others all agreed, and started to trek back up the sanatorium.

---

Placing the lanterns wasn't as easy as they all had thought. Waverly Hills was a five-floor building, and though it had elevators, they building had no power, so the staircases were the only way to move from floor to floor. The corridors were also all alike, making navigating and remembering which floor one was on confusing at times. The three of them, them being Lilo, Yuki, and Stitch, had to keep careful count of which floor they were on in order to keep from getting lost.

Yuki had been tasked with setting a lantern up on the fifth floor, the highest point in the building. She huffed as she climbed up the last flight of stairs to the fifth floor. There wasn't much to see, except for a couple of rooms, only one of which had it's label, "502". She switched her lantern so that both bulbs were on before entering the room. Immediately, she was hit with a sense of gloom and dread, as though the room itself was depressed. She tried to shake the feeling, but it was no use. She decided that the sooner she got out of this room, the better. She gingerly mad her way over to the windowsill, but as she went to place the lantern on it, she heard it.

Footsteps.

Dull, heavy footsteps sounding in the hallway outside. Yuki froze, fear beginning to form within her.

"Myrtle, Victoria, Lilo? Is that you?" She asked, her voice quavering with fear. The footsteps were getting closer to the room, and their heaviness was increasing. It was almost as though a man were walking around outside. It clearly wasn't any of the others.

Yuki backed toward the window, shaking ever so slightly from fright. Her shivering quickly got worse as she was suddenly washed over with cold air. She had never felt a cold like it before. It penetrated her body all the way into her heart, invading every last fiber of her being. Her shaking became violent, and her breath rose in a mist in front of her, and the whole time, the footsteps were getting closer. Finally they stopped, just when she expected someone to appear in front of the door. However, all she saw was darkness in the doorway, her field of vision blurring slightly from all of the shaking.

And that's when she heard it.

_"Get out." _A deep, clearly male voice, barely a whisper, said to her. Yuki stood rooted to the spot where she was standing, unable to move out of sheer fear, her arms wrapped around her body from the penetrating cold.

_"GET OUT!" _She heard the voice speak again, this time in a loud and vicious, almost demonic, shout. Yuki didn't have to think twice about doing whoever, or whatever, the voice belonged to wanted. She immediately tore out of the room as fast as she could and raced down the stairs, wanting to put as much distance between herself and whatever that thing was as possible.

---

"Whew, that was some work." Myrtle said as she and the others met in the third floor corridor, where they had all decided to meet after setting up their lanterns. They were all exhausted from climbing up the stairs to the fourth floor. They felt sorry for Yuki, who had to climb up to the _fifth _floor to place hers. Myrtle and Lilo sat down against the wall near a patient room to catch their breath, whilst Stitch just stood, having hardly broken a sweat during the climb. Myrtle took notice to the fact that Yuki had not arrived yet.

"I wonder what's taking Yuki so long?" She said. Lilo, who had also noticed that Yuki was not back, looked up the stairs. She shrugged her shoulders.

"She should have been back by now." Lilo said, her voice betraying her concern. Myrtle was about to say something when they heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. As they watched, Yuki came tearing down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the three. Lilo was shocked by the expression that she saw on Yuki's face. It was one of pure terror.

"Yuki, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She gasped. Yuki took a moment to catch her breath before answering.

"I was upstairs getting my lantern set up, when something told me to get out." She said, her voice shaking with fright. Myrtle looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean 'something'?" She asked.

"I was placing my lantern in the window, when I started hearing footsteps coming toward the room. Then, the room got really cold, and then I heard this voice yell at me to get out, so I ran." Yuki was starting to tear up from fright at this point, so Lilo wrapped her arms around her in comfort. Myrtle was about to say something, when they heard more footsteps coming, this time coming up the stairs. Victoria came tearing up the stairs, stopping only momentarily to catch her breath.

"What's going on? I heard Yuki panicking up here." She said.

"Yuki hear voice." Stitch said. Myrtle shook her head.

"It was probably just her imagination." She said. Lilo turned to look at her.

"I don't know, Myrtle. She looks really scared." She said. Victoria and Stitch both voiced their agreement.

"C'mon you guys, we all know there's no such thing as ghosts." Myrtle said. Yuki shot an angry glare in Myrtle's direction.

"I did hear something up there!" She shouted, catching them all off guard. "I know what I heard, and I heard voices!" Myrtle shot her hands up. It was so unusual for Yuki to have such a sharp voice.

"Look," Victoria cut in, "It's been a long day for all of us. What you say we get some sleep?" The others all nodded in agreement, and decided to crash in one of the empty patient rooms. Victoria headed downstairs to grab their stuff, whilst the others waited in the room.

None of them knew it, but their predicament was about to get much, much worse.

_That's it for chapter four of Haunted. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Read and review everybody, and remember, no flames!_


	5. Chapter 5: She Has No Eyes

_Hello everyone! As I've already stated in my profile, I've decided to finish this story before continuing my Star Fox fic. I found that writing both at the same time was causing me grief. So, on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Lilo and Stitch franchise. The Disney Company owns it._

Chapter Five: She Has No Eyes

Victoria was gone less than five minutes before she appeared with their things. She brought with her some blankets and their extra clothes, which they would use for bedding, and some small camping pillows. As the others were setting their spots up, Myrtle noticed that Yuki was still shivering with fear.

"Maybe Yuki was right." She thought to herself. "Maybe something did happen to her up there. She's obviously scared out of her wits." Myrtle decided to move her spot closer to Yuki to keep her company, as did Lilo and Stitch. A grateful Yuki cuddled Stitch up close before falling asleep. The others likewise drifted off, tired from their ordeal thus far.

---

Myrtle awoke and looked at her watch. It read 11:30 pm. Her bladder had awoken her this time, screaming at her to use the bathroom. She carefully worked her way out of her spot, careful not to wake Yuki, who was still cuddling Stitch. Not wanting to relieve herself in their room, she walked across the hall to the next room, finding a hole in the wall, leading to the outside, to do her business.

When she was finished, she went to walk out of the room, when she got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned to look behind her, but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders, assuming it was her imagination. After all, old buildings like this often raised such emotions in people. She walked out of the door, confident that she and the others were the only ones in the building, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a flicker of light. She turned to her right and saw, to her amazement, tiny orbs of light flittering around the corridor, darting in and out of rooms. The sight mesmerized myrtle. She thought the lights were pretty. Indeed, the tiny bluish white orbs twinkled like stars against the blackness of the darkened corridor. Myrtle decided to go and get a closer look at the orbs. But, when she began to move toward them, they suddenly blinked out and vanished, leaving Myrtle with a confused look on her face. What were those lights? She decided to go back to her room and head to sleep without mentioning the orbs. After all, Yuki was still frightened by her experience, whatever it was, and there was no need to frighten her further. Just as Myrtle was about to enter the room where they slept, however, she got the feeling of a presence again, this time right behind her. She also heard the sound of a door creaking open behind her. Now getting scared, she turned to look behind her, and gasped at what she saw.

There, standing in the open doorway she just exited, was the shadowy outline of a man. The figure had not face and no distinguishable features. It was just an outline, like a person's shadow. As Myrtle watched, terrified by the apparition, the figure turned and walked a few brisk paces down the hall before melting into the darkness and disappearing.

Myrtle stared at the open doorway in shock and horror, her heart feeling like it was going a thousand miles per hour. She had never felt so scared in her life. What that what she had sensed before? Could that be what had spoken to Yuki earlier? Myrtle no longer doubted what Yuki had heard in room 502. She ran, not walked, back to the room where they slept, scared out of her wits.

---

Lilo's peaceful slumber was interrupted by someone roughly shaking her. Grumbling at the disturbance to her sleep, Lilo sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Once her vision was clear and adjusted to the dark, the first thing she saw was Myrtle's face, an all too familiar expression of terror crossing. Needless to say, Lilo was instantly awake.

"Myrtle, what happened? You're not hearing voices too, are you?" Lilo asked. Myrtle shook her head.

"No, worse." Myrtle said, her voice shaking with fear. "I saw something." She whispered. Lilo was, needless to say, shocked.

"What did you see?" Lilo said. Myrtle leaned in closer.

"I'm not sure what it was. It was like a person, but…" she said. Lilo looked at her confused.

"But what?" She asked.

"But, it wasn't like a person, it was… like a shadow. It was standing in one of the rooms, like it was watching me." Lilo was definitely concerned at this point. First Yuki hears a voice ordering her to get out of the building, and now Myrtle sees some kind of shadow being in the hallway. Lilo began to think that Julian was right. Waverly hills Sanatorium was haunted.

"What do we do? What if there is something in here?" Myrtle asked, plain terror evident in her voice.

"We don't have much choice." Lilo said. "We have to stay here until someone realizes we're up here." Myrtle nodded, though plainly not happy about having to spend the remainder of the night in the ancient building. From what she had seen, it was clear that there was some unseen horror in the hospital, lurking in the shadows of the dingy corridors.

---

An hour later, Stitch was sitting in the open-air solarium area outside of the room, looking out at the darkened Kentucky countryside from behind a pane of rusty metal screen. In the dim light of a moon partially screened by clouds, he could see a vast area of land that had been disturbed behind the building, as though someone had been digging a strip mine behind the building. His sleep had been disturbed by the conversation his sensitive ears had picked up between Lilo and Myrtle. On any ordinary day, his logical mind would have dismissed such a thing as a shadow being as nothing. But, with what he could gather, Myrtle was sincere in her belief that what she saw was real. Stitch was convinced that she did see something in that hallway. What did that bode for them? Sure, Stitch could manipulate objects three thousand times his own weight, but all that strength would be useless against fleshless spirits. That was his concern right now, not fear of what was creeping around in the darkness of the abandoned sanatorium, but how he would protect the rest of them if these specters turned out to be malevolent. After all, he loved Lilo like a little sister, or daughter even. He was close to the others, but was closest to Lilo, she being to one who turned his life around. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

Stitch sighed and went back through the open doorway that led to their room. He stared at all of their sleeping forms. Lilo and Myrtle were sleeping peacefully, but Yuki was squirming slightly and whimpering, as though she were having a nightmare. It broke Stitch's heart to see this. Yuki had been the most affected by her experience. She practically, by her own admission, had a heart attack when she heard the voice in room 502. After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped squirming and settled down into a peaceful sleep. Stitch breathed a little sigh of relief. He hated to see them having bad dreams.

Stitch's relief was soon interrupted by a noise from down the hall. It was so slight that, even with his supersensitive ears, Stitch couldn't quite make it out. He craned his head out of the door, trying to pick it back up. His efforts were rewarded when he heard the sound again. This time he could make it out clearly. It was the sound of a person, clearly male, whispering. Stitch was frightened at first, remembering what Yuki and Myrtle had described, but then he thought about the girls sleeping in the room, and a steel-hard determination to protect them in any way he could came over him, completely washing away his fear. He immediately tore off down the hall, following the sound of the voice. Once he got to where he determined the voice was coming from, he stopped. There was nothing there. He was about to turn around and head back to their room, when he heard the whispering again, this time from the_ opposite _end of the hall. He whirled around, but again saw nothing. Despite this, the voice continued to sound, getting louder. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Stitch steeled himself for whatever it was, exposing his extra arms and other appendages. Finally, the voice stopped. As Stitch watched, a small cloud of mist appeared ten feet in front of him, and the materialized into the pale, ghostly visage of a man. The man appeared to be in his late thirties, was clean-shaven, and had a head of well-groomed, dark colored hair. There was no identifiable color in his eyes. He was dressed in dark colored shirt and slacks, along with a white lab coat. His face was cold and emotionless, a stare that would have chilled the blood of anyone else, but not Stitch. The strong will to defend Lilo and the others was coursing through him, completely wiping away any trace of fear. He matched the phantoms stare almost exactly, his face displaying a look of pure rage.

_"I don't know who, or what you are." _He said in Turian. _"But with whatever God or gods exist as my witnesses, I won't let hurt Lilo and the others. You hear me!" _The ghost just stared at him, not showing any emotion. After what seemed like hours of simply staring each other down, the ghost turned and walked straight through the left wall across from him and disappeared. Stitch smiled, thinking he had scared the spirit off. He jogged back to the room where they slept, pleased to find all the girls still sleeping soundly in their places on the floor. Stitch settled into his own spot next to Yuki, proud of himself for his bravery.

---

Lilo awoke to the sound of rain. Another storm had moved in over them. This one was nowhere near as bad as the previous tempest, with only moderate rain and distant thunder. She had been awoken by the sound of her stomach growling. Indeed, it had been hours since she had last eaten. She took a look at the display on her watch. It read 1:01 am. They had all been asleep for nearly three hours. Lilo got up and reached into her pack, getting herself the bag of trail mix that Victoria had packed before they left. She opened the bag and began to eat, smiling a little as the taste of nuts and dried fruits entered her mouth. She took a moment to observe their surroundings. Myrtle, Yuki, and Stitch were all asleep on one side of the room, practically no room in between them. Lilo smiled when she saw that Yuki had her arms wrapped around Stitch, hugging him as though he were a teddy bear. Stitch had his hands upon hers. When one saw a sight like this, one could scarcely believe that Stitch was originally created to be nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction.

Lilo also took notice to the fact that Victoria was gone. This didn't bother her. She had probably gone off to the bathroom. Lilo continued to eat her trail mix, trying to keep the sound of crunching down, so as not to disturb the others. She polished the trail mix off rather quickly, and deposited the empty bag in her pack, as there was no trash can nearby. She then began to move back over to her sleeping spot.

And that's when she heard it.

Somewhere deep in the darkened hallway, she heard what sounded like whispering. She couldn't quite make it out, as she could barely hear it because it was so faint. Curious, she got up and left the room, trying to follow the sound of the whispers, which sounded like they were coming from down the hallway to her left. She squinted trying to see past the darkness of the hallway, but saw nothing. She began walking down the hall, trying to find the source of the whispers.

"Victoria, is that you?" She called, thinking it was Victoria's voice she was hearing. The only response she got was the echo of her voice in the dark, empty corridor. She continued to seek out the source of the voice, only to find nothing but shadows as she advanced. Then, just as she was about to give up and head back to the room, she heard them again, except this time they were coming from the opposite end of the hall. She could hear them clearly this time. They were definitely female, and from what she could tell, sounded like a young child. Lilo was beginning to get scared at this point, remembering what Yuki had said happened to her. Could this be the same thing? Lilo's musing was brought to an end when the whispers stopped. The quiet was short lived, however, as the whispers started up again, this time appearing to come from the dark room to her right, marked 235. Lilo was very frightened at this point.

"W-who are you?" Lilo whispered to the invisible phantom. "What do you want?" Lilo got no response as the whispers continued. Lilo was shaking slightly at this point. She wished Stitch were there to protect her from whatever was lurking in the shadows of that room. Just then…

"Lilo?" A voice called. Lilo yelped and whipped around, only to find that the voice belonged to Victoria, who had come up from her right.

"Oh, it's only you." Lilo said with great relief. Victoria noticed the fear in Lilo's voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I heard whispering. I though it was you." Lilo said.

"I was outside going to the bathroom." Victoria said. "You know they set up porta-thrones in the back." She gave a giggle at this. Lilo laughed a little as well. A good joke was what she needed to ease her nerves. "We better get to sleep. We all know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep." She answered with another laugh, this time eliciting a scowl from Lilo. They were turning to go back, when the whispers started again. This time, they sounded like they were coming from all directions.

"That's what I heard earlier." Lilo said in fear.

"I hear them too." Victoria said, getting scared herself. The whispers continued, leaving both girls frantically searching to find out where they were coming from. As they swept the corridors, the air around them suddenly became as cold as a tomb. Their breath rose in mist before them, and they shivered violently. Their terror increased as they realized this was exactly like what Yuki had said happened to her in room 502. Victoria then felt the sensation that someone was touching her shoulder.

"Lilo, please tell me that's you." She said. Lilo, who was beside her, shook her head and held up her hands. Victoria then turned her head to her shoulder. Sitting on it was a pale, ghostly hand. Both of them turned around and, when they saw what had appeared behind them, both their countenances melted into expressions of utter horror.

Standing before them was the ghostly visage of a young girl, probably not much older than they were. She was dressed in an old, probably 1930's style dress, which was ivory white in color, and also a pair of white shoes. Around her neck was a silver pendant, diamond shaped, with the letters "ADM" engraved on it's face. Her skin, or what should have been her skin, was a ghastly grayish color, like something dead that had died in water. She had long, flowing, shoulder length black hair, and where her eyes should have been, there were only empty, black sockets. The girl was reaching out with her right hand, the one she had placed on Victoria's shoulder.

_"Help me." _The ghost rasped, still reaching in their direction. _"Please, help me." _Lilo and Victoria stared at the apparition, unable to move from sheer terror. The ghost took a step forward, still pleading for help. That did it. Both Lilo and Victoria screamed and tore off down the hall back to their room, leaving the ghostly little girl in their dust.

But what none of them noticed was, at the corner of her eye, a small, silvery glint appeared and began to roll down her face.

A tear.

_Well, I promised you all ghosts, and here they are! I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a couple more planned before I finish this story. Be sure to read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6: No Way Out

_I'm back! I'm pleased that people have enjoyed my little tale. I'll put up two more chapters after this one. It'll be a rather short chapter, so bear with me, okay? I hope you all enjoy the rest of Haunted!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Lilo and Stitch franchise. It belongs to the Disney Company._

Chapter Six: No Way Out

Stitch, Myrtle, and Yuki awoke with a start when they heard the screams. Stitch was the first the tear out of the room, fearing that something had happened to Lilo, with Myrtle and Yuki in hot pursuit.

"Stitch, slow down!" Yuki shouted, but Stitch paid her no heed. He later regretted not slowing down, for he practically plowed into Lilo and Victoria, who were still running from the specter they had encountered. Stitch, after much rubbing of his head, was relieved to find the both of them unharmed.

"Youga okitaka?" Stitch asked when he noticed that Lilo and Victoria had likewise bumped their heads. Lilo and Victoria looked up, fear on their faces, but sighed with relief when they saw Stitch looking at them.

"We're okay now, Stitch." Lilo said. Stitch looked at her in confusion.

"What Lilo mean?" He asked. Both Lilo and Victoria looked at him, terror evident on their faces.

"We just saw… well, I can only call it a ghost." Victoria said, on the verge of tears from sheer terror. Stitch, shocked at the level of their terror, immediately wrapped the both of them in a comforting hug as best he could.

"Shhh. Is alright now." Stitch said in a soothing voice as the two girls returned his hug. Myrtle and Yuki joined in, all offering words of comfort.

"What do we do now?" Victoria said. "It's like they're stalking us. I'm scared!" Victoria was practically on the verge of tears at this point, as was Lilo.

"I don't know." Myrtle said, fear evident in her voice as well. "Nobody's seen our signals yet."

"I really think we should get out of here. There's not telling what these things will do next." Yuki said. Myrtle was about to protest when Lilo cut in.

"She's right. There's no point in putting our safety at risk. We have to leave." She said. Myrtle, realizing she had a point, nodded, as did the others. Just then, they heard another sound, this one like a hundred whispers going off at once. They all turned to the area behind them. The entire area in their field of vision was bathed in a ghostly blue light. As they watched, horrified, several shadowy figures, like men in long coats, appeared within the blue light. The figures were huddled together, as though deep in conversation. One of the figures turned its featureless black face towards them.

"Let's get outta here!" Yuki shouted. They all turned and ran for it, leaving the shadow men in their dust.

---

Back at the campground, far away from Waverly's shadowy halls, Amber Harrington awoke with a startled gasp, her usually flowing blond hair now sticking to her face from the perspiration that had drained from her body. She gave herself a few minutes for her breathing to calm. She then turned to Julian, who was sleeping next to her, gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Julian, wake up." Julian didn't stir, so she shook him harder. "Julian, wake up." She repeated. Julian groaned loudly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before taking a look at his watch. It read 1:15 am.

"Babe, it's past one in the morning. What gives?" He asked, his irritation not failing to show itself. That irritation was soon lost when he saw the panicked look on Amber's face.

"I had a vision." She said, referring to another one of her hidden talents, precognition.

"What kind of vision?" Julian asked, concerned. With the look on Amber's face, he could tell it probably wasn't a good one.

"I saw a group of kids, little girls, in the sanatorium." She said. "They looked like they were trapped. They kept screaming that something was after them. Julian, I think there's someone up there and they're in trouble. We have to help them!" Julian nodded. Amber's sixth sense had never failed them before, so why should he doubt it now?

"Alright, we'll go." He said. The two of them bustled about the tent for a moment, throwing their old clothes on, and pulling on their socks and shoes before rushing out of the tent and to their group's van, dubbed the "Combat Van" by Julian and Daniel years ago. A large blue Ford, the van was painted with their group's logo, the letters "PI" in old English script representing the bland name of Paranormal Investigations, with images of ghosts, Bigfoot, and the Loch Ness Monster all surrounding the letters. Julian threw open the driver's side door and hopped in, with Amber not to far behind, and started the van up. The massive diesel engine roared to life, and soon the pair was pulling out of their campsite and onto the road that would take them to Waverly Hills.

---

Lilo, Stitch, and the others were tearing down the stairs as fast at their legs could carry them. Twice one of them nearly tripped on the darkened staircase. When they reached the first floor, the first thing they encountered was a gaggle of little blue lights, the same lights that Myrtle had spotted earlier, before her encounter with the shadow man. They gang skidded to a halt as the lights came into view, and as they watched the lights began to swirl around them. The girls were plainly terrified at this development, and Stitch could sense this. He jumped in front of them and let loose a menacing snarl. It seemed to work as the lights blinked out and disappeared. Emboldened, the group raced for the front door, but when they opened it, what they saw made them freeze in their tracks.

The front grounds of the sanatorium were covered in a layer of gray mist, and moving within the mist was a multitude of brown, almost impish shadow people. The figures ran and twisted through the mist, occasionally crossing in front of the doorway and casting a glance at the group with their featureless countenances. Horrified, the gang retreated back into the hospital.

"What now?" Myrtle asked, sheer terror evident in her voice.

"The tunnel, we'll go out the way we came in." Lilo said. The gang took off, Stitch in the lead. They tore down the corridor leading to the tunnel's ominous doors, their feet echoing on the bare concrete floor as they ran. Once they reached the tunnel, Victoria and Stitch tore the metal doors open, revealing the darkened, dank tunnel. They all turned on their flashlights, and Stitch activated his night vision, and they began to make their way down the tunnel. Their trek was cut short, however, when they heard footsteps echoing up the tunnel. Out of the darkness, as they gang watched in terror, the almost transparent figure of a clean-shaven man in a lab coat and surgical gloves appeared. At first, the specter didn't seem to notice them, but then it whipped it's head around to stare at them through cold, emotionless eyes. In one of it's gloved hands, it held a small, bladed object, a scalpel.

The girls didn't even bother to scream at this latest apparition. They just turned and ran from the tunnel as fast as they could, ending up back in the lobby of the sanatorium. The five of them were panting, not just from running, but also from sheer terror. The five girls looked at each other, all their faces contorted into expressions of horror. Yuki was the first to speak.

"They're…they're not going to let us out, are they?" She asked, tears of terror beginning to fall down her face. Before the others could answer, they room was filled with a cacophony of whispers and rasps. As the gang watched in horror, the room began to fill with the same gray mist that they had seen outside. Following the mist, creeping through every doorway they saw, were black, featureless forms, shadow people. Some had a definite human shape, whilst others had a vaguely human form, and others had no form at all, just wisps of shadowy cloud or mist. The figures moved and twisted about the room, completely surrounding the girls and Stitch. The girls all immediately wrapped around each other in terror. Stitch, overcome with the need to protect his _ohana_, immediately jumped in front of them, growling and snarling at the shadowy intruders.

"Meega nala quista!" He roared, shouting the most foul of Turian curses at the specters, hoping to make them leave. When they didn't, he started taking swipes at them. It seemed to work, as a few backed off.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Lilo shouted at the featureless specters, her voice quaking with terror. The others simply whimpered and shook, refusing to even look at the shadowy figures.

---

The crunching of gravel was what heralded the arrival of Julian's van. Almost immediately upon stopping, Amber and Julian unbuckled, leapt out of the van, and ran up to the entrance. Amber's sixth sense was immediately on high alert when she reached the doors.

"They're in there. I can sense them." She said. Julian immediately pulled out his electromagnetic field detector, a small, black, box-shaped instrument designed to detect, as it's name suggested, electromagnetic field disturbances. Such devices were staples in a paranormal investigator's tool kit, as electromagnetic disturbances were often a sign that paranormal activity was afoot.

A quick glance at his EMF detector told Julian the whole story. The needle on the gauge was thrust over to the very end of the scale, twitching as though it had a tic. Whatever event was going on in the sanatorium, it was clearly off the scale.

"Something big is going in there." Julian said. He tried to open the door, before remembering that it was locked. Shouting, obviously that of a little girl was heard from inside the building. Fueled by a fresh determination to get her out, Julian stepped back and planted his left foot behind him.

"Stand back." He told Amber. Amber acknowledged and backed off, and Julian took a step forward and brought his booted foot crashing on the door with all of his might.

BANG!

The old wooden door gave way and crashed open with the loudest crash any of them had ever heard. The two immediately shined flashlights into the doorway, revealing a gaggle of shadow people surrounding not one, but four little girls, along with a blue creature that looked very familiar to Julian. Almost as soon as they entered the building, the shadow people vanished, leaving only the frightened girls and snarling creature behind. When the creature noticed them, he stopped snarling and turned to the girls.

"Bark, bark!" He yapped at them, putting on his dog act for Amber and Julian, despite the fact that Julian, having seen him moving on his hind legs, was now solidly convinced that the creature was _not _a dog.

"Are you okay?" Julian called. One of the girls, whom Julian recognized as Lilo, the little girl who crashed into him back at the campsite, looked up and noticed them standing there. What's more, all the shadow beings had disappeared.

"Guys, they're gone." She said, referring to the shadow people. The others looked up and saw their rescuers for the first time. They immediately rushed towards them, tears of terror pouring from their eyes. Amber knelt down and wrapped them in a hug as best she could, trying her best to comfort the frightened children.

"Shhh. There now, it's all over." She whispered soothingly to them. The girls fear lessened as Amber's words filled their ears. They were glad to finally be rid of the ghosts.

Then Julian looked down at his EMF detector, and noticed that the EMF reading was going up. Something was coming.

_Enjoy everyone! And be sure to read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Angela

_Ah, the story approaches its dramatic conclusion! I'll have one more chapter, an epilogue, after this one is up, and then I'll be finished. Now, on with the story_

Chapter 7: Angela

Anyone who dealt with the paranormal knew that an EMF detector didn't just go off for no reason, especially in a building where there was no electricity to cause disturbances. Right now, the meter was spiking at nearly 70 milligauss. The only way that could happen was if…

"Amber, we got a problem." He said. Amber looked up from the crying and shivering children at him. One look at the EMF Detector in his hand was all the answer she needed.

"Kids, get behind me." She said to the girls. The girls obeyed, crowding behind Amber as she stood up. Stitch rushed over and took Amber's place, comforting the girls and keeping them calm as best he could. Julian, in the meantime, had pulled out a small, cylindrical device with a lens attached to the top of the device; a laser thermometer, used to check for cold spots. He turned his EMF detector, searching for the spot where the disturbance was greatest. He found, over by the corridor that led to the underground tunnel. The detector was spiking near the very edge of the meter. He aimed his thermometer at the area and clicked the trigger, firing the invisible infrared laser. The temperature that came back read sixty-two degrees and dropping. The temperature of the room was the almost seventy degrees.

"I'm getting a cold spot." Julian announced. "Something's going to be showing its face over there." He said pointing to the tunnel corridor.

"They're coming back?" Yuki shouted in terror. Stitch immediately shushed her. They all stared at the corridor, waiting for whatever it was to show itself. After what seemed like an eternity, a swirling white mist began to seep into the room from the corridor. The girls were once again violently shaking in terror. Stitch leapt in front of them and began to snarl at the mist. Amber immediately turned to him.

"Shh!" She shushed. Stitch stopped growling, but kept a defensive posture, trying his best to shield the girls from whatever was creeping into the room. Julian and Amber also moved over toward them in an attempt to shield them.

As the group watched, the mist began to slowly swirl upward and form a vaguely human shape. The paranormal researchers watched in fascination as the mist began to coalesce into a human form, finally taking the shape of a little girl in a snow-white dress, whose eyes were simply empty sockets. When the girls dared to look from behind Amber, they were confronted by this ghoulish apparition, and immediately retreated back behind her with squeaks of fear. The spirit seemed to notice this, and began to walk away from them. It was then that Lilo chanced a second look, and noticed something that she hadn't seen before. Emanating from the spirit's empty eye sockets were tiny silver streaks. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were. Tears.

She was crying.

Almost instantly, Lilo's fear began to ebb away as she watched the silent specter drift over toward a nearby corridor. Why was the ghost crying? Lilo summoned up all her courage and decided to ask. She came out from behind Amber and began to approach the departing spirit.

"Lilo, wait." Julian whispered, trying to get her back to safety. However, Lilo would not hear a word of it. She caught up with the spirit just as it was about to vanish behind a wall.

"Wait!" Lilo called to the spirit. The spirit halted, and then turned its eyeless visage back toward her, silver tears still streaming from her empty sockets. Lilo cautiously approached until she was less than two feet from her, and extended her hand towards the spirit. The spirit stared at Lilo's hand for a few seconds, and then slowly began to extend hers as well. Eventually, her hand connected with Lilo's, her hand passing through the spirits and stopping about midway up her forearm. Lilo felt a tingling sensation on her hand and arm, as though she were touching pure energy. At that moment, Lilo felt that, in a way, she had just connected with this spectral little girl. They held their position for a few more seconds, before they both drew their hands away from each other.

"Who…who are you?" The spirit asked. Her voice was raspy and hoarse, as though she had something caught in her throat.

"I'm Lilo." Lilo replied. "What's your name?" The spirit hung her head slightly.

"I…I can't remember." She replied. "I can't remember anything." Lilo detected the slightest hint of sadness in the spirits voice. Lilo felt a twinge of sadness when she heard the response.

"Was that why you were pleading with me and Victoria for help? Because you need help getting your memories back?" Lilo asked. The spirit nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "I've been trying to get people to help me ever since I died, but…everyone's afraid of me." The spirit began to choke with tears. Lilo felt her heart break at this point. The specter that had seemed so scary and menacing before was nothing more than a lost soul, looking for someone to help them. Lilo felt a tear come to her eye, and the others in the room also felt great sadness at what the spirit had told them.

"You have to remember something?" Lilo said. The spirit shook her head.

"I can't even remember my own name. The only thing I do remember is when I died." She replied. This gave Lilo a brainstorm.

"Why don't we start there? Tell me about when you died." Lilo said.

"Well, I remember it was mid-afternoon. I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I was sleeping a lot, because I was so sick." The spirit began. "I slept for a couple of hours, I'm not sure how long exactly. And then I remember waking up, and for some reason, I didn't feel sick anymore. I got up out of bed and began walking around, trying to figure out what was going on, and when I turned around, I saw my own body." Lilo shuddered. She couldn't imagine how horrible it must have felt when the spirit realized she was dead.

"What happened next?" Yuki chimed in from beside them. The spirit turned and looked at Yuki briefly before continuing.

"A lady came into the room. A nurse, I think. She came over to my bed and said 'Wake up, Angela, it's time to take your cough medicine…"

"Wait, say that again?" Lilo said.

"Cough medicine. They gave us this foul-tasting cough syrup to help with the…" She began, but was once again interrupted by Lilo.

"No, no, no, before that. You mentioned a name." Lilo said.

"Yes, Angela." The ghost said. She was about to continue with her story when a though struck her. "You don't think that…"

"That nurse was talking about you. Your name is Angela." Lilo said excitably.

"She was talking about me! I remember!" The spirit, now known to be Angela, said with joy.

"This whole time you knew your name, but you just forgot that you did." Lilo said. "Is there anything else that you remember?" Angela pursed her lips in thought, trying to call up any memories. Sadly, she couldn't.

"No, I can't." She said, once again lowering her head in sadness. Lilo walked over and put her hand on (or rather, in close proximity to) her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember more, in time." Lilo said soothingly. Angela just smiled. She was quite certain Lilo was right. At this time, Julian took a look at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but I think your parents are going to want to know you're okay." He said. Lilo and the others nodded in agreement.

"I have to go now. My _ohana _is worried." Lilo said. Angela looked at her in confusion.

"What's '_ohana'_?" Angela asked. Lilo was about to answer, when Stitch waddled over.

"_Ohana _means family." Stitch said.

"And family means nobody gets left behind." Lilo finished. "Or forgotten."

"But, I don't have a family." Angela replied sadly. "They're all gone."

"We saw other ghosts while we were here." Yuki said. "Maybe they can be your _ohana." _Angela just smiled.

"Thank you, thank all of you." Angela said. "You have not idea what this means to me." Lilo and the others smiled.

"Were glad we could help." Lilo said. "Goodbye for now, and don't worry, we won't forget you."

"And I won't forget you, and everything you've done for me." Angela replied. "Goodbye, Lilo." With those words, Angela disappeared in a wisp of mist, leaving the others to stare at the spot where she had been.

"Well, this had been a most interesting investigation." Julian said. "I don't recall anything like this every happening, unless you count the Smithfield case." Amber nodded.

"Come on, let's get you kid's home." She said. The girls and Stitch all nodded in agreement and followed the adults out the door, leaving the darkened halls of Waverly Hills Sanatorium behind them.

_Aint I just the most optimistic person in the world? Even my horror stories have happy endings! This isn't the last chapter, though, as I will be writing an epilogue. Until that comes out, enjoy this latest chapter!_


	8. Epilogue

_Before I start on the epilogue, I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your kind support gives me the encouragement to continue with my writing._

_And now, without further ado, I present the final chapter to Haunted. Enjoy._

Epilogue: A Letter and a Vision

Freed from their ordeal, Lilo and her friends were returned to Victoria's parents. Having spent half the night worrying about them, they were overjoyed when they climbed out of Julian's van and ran back into their arms. The paranormal investigators bid them a farewell and well wishes before returning to their campsite. The remainder of the trip was spent without much incident. They visited the beautiful foothills of the Appalachian Mountains, hiked along the famed Appalachian Trail for a little ways, and even visited a newly built ski resort along the Virginia border, before once again packing their things and returning home to Hawaii.

Even as things settled back to normal, their memories of their ordeal at Waverly stayed with them. For weeks after that night, both Yuki and Victoria had nightmares connected with their experiences. For Yuki, the nightmares were so intense that she spent a few days in therapy to help her overcome the nightmares, which she eventually did. Victoria eventually overcame hers without help.

Myrtle was not as affected by her experience as much as Yuki and Victoria, but the events didn't leave her entirely unscathed. The experience, especially with the shadow specter, had rekindled her formerly dormant fear of the dark. For almost a month after that night, she slept with her old nightlight next to her bed, and with Gigi cuddled up next to her like a teddy bear. This didn't last forever, though. It took some time but, like Yuki and Victoria, she eventually overcame this renewed phobia, and life returned to normal.

Although they were nowhere near as affected by their experiences as the others, Lilo and Stitch still did not come away from Waverly with nothing. Stitch realized that night just how precious Lilo was to him. She had rescued him from a life of senseless destruction and violence, and had taught him how to love and to be a productive member of society. To him, Lilo more than just his best friend. She was big sister, and his role model, someone he looked up to more than anything else in life. He couldn't bear to imagine what life would be like if he lost her, so he made a pact with himself. No matter what, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

Because she was _ohana_, and _ohana_ always looked out for each other through thick and thin.

For Lilo, the thing that affected her most was her encounter with the spirit girl, Angela. Though she was able to help her remember her name, and possibly open the door for her to uncover more memories, she didn't get any farther than that. Lilo couldn't help but think about what else had been locked away in Angela's subconscious. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was her life like? These and other questions churned through Lilo's mind, sometimes giving her a headache. For now, at least, it seemed the answers to these questions would have to wait.

---

It was another lazy Saturday on the island of Kauai. Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle, and Yuki, along with their other friends Elena and Theresa, and cousins Sparky, Kixx, Bonnie, and Splodyhead were all sitting on the beach. Theresa, Elena, and the others were all listening with rapt attention while Lilo and the others told the story of their night at Waverly Hills.

"And when I turned around to see who it was, the ghost of a little girl was standing there, plain as can be. She kept pleading with us for help." Victoria narrated, telling the experience of their first encounter with Angela's spirit. Elena gasped.

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed. Victoria shook her head.

"I kid you not! The thing that got me about her was her eyes. Where her eyes should have been, there were just empty sockets." Elena gasped again, while the others just continued to stare.

"What did yous guys do next?" Bonnie replied in her "gangster" accent. "If it was me, I woulda run."

"That's exactly what we did." Lilo said. "We practically crashed into Stitch and the others. It was then that we decided to leave, but that's when it really got scary." She said. She was about to continue her story when she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Lilo! Stitch! It's time to come home!" The voice of Nani called. Lilo turned to see her big sister sitting in her green jeep, beckoning them to come get in.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Lilo said. "Let's go Stitch."

"Ih." He replied. The two of them got up and brushed some of the sand off of them.

"Bye Lilo. We'll see you at Kiki's tommorow." Elena said.

"You too." Lilo said, as Victoria said her goodbye and started the story where she had left off. Lilo and Stitch ran over to Nani and got in the jeep, followed by Nani herself who started the engine and pulled back onto the road to take them back to their house. The trip was uneventful until they got back home.

"How's cheeseburger's sound for dinner, you guys?" Nani asked.

"Ih, ih, ih! Cheeseburger!" Stitch said excitably, eliciting a giggle from Lilo. Next to coconut cake and coffee, cheeseburgers were his favorite food.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nani said as she pet Stitch behind the ear, eliciting a purr from Stitch. All of them piled out of the car.

"I'll go get the grill started. Can you get the mail for me?" Nani asked. Lilo nodded, and Nani went inside to get the things for the grill. Lilo ran down to their mailbox, which stood at the end of the driveway, and retrieved the stack of envelopes held within. She rifed through the envelopes, looking at what they had received.

"Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, letter to Nani," She said. Her counting was brought to a halt when she reached the last envelope. This one was addressed to her, but had no return address. The only other markings on it were a stamp depicting Franklin Roosevelt and, on the other side, a seal depicting a diamond shaped blue logo with the letters "WHS" inside of the diamond. Lilo reached under the flap with her finger and tore the letter open. Inside was a simple piece of paper, folded in half. Lilo opened the note, and was shocked at what she read.

Dear Lilo 

_I just want to thank you again for helping me. Thanks to you, the memories have come back to me in a flood. I can now recall almost everything about my life. I'd tell you the whole story, but I don't want to bore you. So, I'll just show you my favorite._

_Love,_

_Angela_

When she read what was written at the bottom of the letter, she started to tremble. It was then that she noticed a date written at the bottom of the letter; July 14th, 1930. Nervously, she put her finger on the date. Almost instantly, a brilliant white light, one that temporarily blinded Lilo swallowed her world. When her sight had returned, she no longer saw her home. She saw the familiar looking gothic outline of the Waverly Hills Sanatorium. However, instead of a gloomy and abandoned look, the sanatorium looked clean and pristine, as though it had just been built and opened to receive patients. All of the windows were in place and reflecting the light of the midday sun, and the brass placard bearing the building's name was freshly polished and shimmering. As beautiful as the regal building looked, it was what, or rather who, was standing in front of the entrance way that got Lilo's attention. It was a little girl, about her age, with flowing, jet-black hair and wearing an ivory white dress and carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Lilo immediately knew who she was looking at. The little girl standing in front of the entrance was none other than Angela herself. But, rather than the pale, corpse-like visage that Lilo remembered, Angela looked very much alive. Lilo immediately ran over to her, stopping just off to the side of her

"Angela! It's me, Lilo!" She shouted, trying to get her attention. However, she just ignored her, or appeared to. It didn't take Lilo long to figure out what was going on. Angela, somehow, was showing her one of her memories. Lilo then heard the sound of the front door being opened. Out stepped a man, perhaps in his mid thirties, with a clean-shaven face, brown hair and eyes, and wearing a white lab coat. He must have been one of the doctors. Immediately, Angela's face lit up, and she charged over to where the man stood. The man saw her, and a smile appeared on his face as he dropped down to one knee and scooped the giggling Angela up in his arms, wrapping her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Angela said. The man smiled more and rubbed her back a little.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That makes my day." The man, now revealed to be Angela's father, replied. Lilo couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming sight.

"Mommy and I have a surprise waiting for you at home." Angela said.

"Do you now?" Her father replied. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing what it is." With that, he began to make his way over to a parked car, still carrying Angela in his arms. As Lilo watched, he set her down in the passenger side seat, and then made his way over to his side and got in, started the car up, and pulled out onto the road. As the car got onto the road, Angela turned back to Lilo, a smile on her face, and waved to Lilo, mouthing a "Thank you" as she did so. Lilo continued to watch them as they drove off, a tear forming in her eyes. The scene she saw reminded her of her own father, and the relationship they shared. Lilo's musings were cut short by a voice calling to her in the distance.

"Lilo!" The voice called. Immediately, Lilo was brought out of her vision, and returned to her own world. Lilo turned to see Stitch behind her.

"Youga okitaka?" He asked, pointing to the tears that were still in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Stitch." She said. "It's just…well, I'll tell you about it later."

"Okitaka." Stitch said. "Cheeseburger!" He shouted excitably, pointing back to the house.

"Okay Stitch, I'll race ya." Lilo said. Stitch and Lilo both lined up in racing poses. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Lilo said, and they both tore off toward the house, laughing the whole way there.

The End 

_And there you have it, Haunted is at last finished. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It pleases me to know that you people enjoy my work so much. _

_I have a few other works planned out. After I finish my current Star Fox story, The Remnant, my next major work will be my crossover story, Augment. It'll be a crossover between Star Fox and Lilo and Stitch, so if you guys want, you can go come over to the Star Fox section and check it out. I guarantee you won't be disappointed._

_Well, that's it for now. Be sure to read and give your final impressions of the story. Until next time, folks!_


End file.
